The relationship of attention and frontal lobe mediated executive function to motor freezing in Parkinson's disease will be investigated by examining these after overnight levodopa withdrawal and after administration of levodopa. Twelve patients with motor freezing will be compared to twelve patients without freezing and twelve control subjects (who will not receive levodopa).